Postcards
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Caesar asks Joseph to come with him to buy a postcard, and well, Joseph would never say no to a chance to be alone with him. Now Joseph's old, in front of Caesar's tombstone and with a postcards' album, and he thinks.


**Postcards**

\- What, are you serious? -.

\- Yes, I am, Jojo. Are you coming with me now or what? -.

\- Ahahah! Caesar, you're such a loser! -.

\- _Va bene_ , then I'll go alone… -.

\- No, no! I'm just kidding, Caesar, of course I want to come with you. C'mon, Caesar… Caesar! -.

* * *

So Caesar likes to collect postcards and there's nothing wrong with it.

Joseph knows that people usually collect stamps, even bottle caps, but he has never heard of people collecting postcards.

Caesar's told him that it's a way for him to remember all the places he goes to, but Joseph thinks it's also a way to compensate for the fact that nobody ever sends him anything, but he certainly won't risk getting punched in the face, or somewhere lower, for telling him that.

He doesn't really mind, after all: for him it's just an excuse to spend some time alone with Caesar, which is very difficult to accomplish considering the situation they're in. It's a wonder why Lisa Lisa let them go instead of preparing for the imminent fight; they'll just do it later, Joseph guesses, and maybe it's better this way: he was starting to feel too nervous, but now he's getting better.

Maybe it's because Caesar's there by his side.

With his intellect and Caesar's… skills in basically everything else, the two of them are unstoppable, but even if something goes wrong, he's confident that Lisa Lisa will eventually save their asses.

* * *

It's surprisingly hard to find an open shop but luckily it doesn't take too long for them to find one that sells postcards too.

\- This one's pretty -, Caesar says, picking up one which shows a beautiful landscape of St. Moritz. The snow covers a great part of it, but that makes it even prettier, almost magical.

Joseph looks up at Caesar and he smirks.

\- Next thing you're gonna say is "this one, I take this one" -.

\- This one, I take this one -, Caesar says, and then he realizes what just happened.

\- _Cazzo_ , Jojo! -, he exclaims then, giving Joseph a playful shove and then both of them starts to laugh.

* * *

Once they're done they find an empty alley and they start making out.

It's been far too long since the last time they could've been this close and neither of them wants to waste that rare opportunity by not doing anything about it.

Caesar bites Joseph's lower lip and then shoves him against the wall, kissing him again, and Joseph lets him do it; they both need it.

He can't wait until the whole Pillar Men business is over, then Caesar will go with him to America where he'll meet grandma Erina, and then they'll start living together.

It'll be wonderful…

* * *

He's not young anymore, but Joseph's still able to walk through the graveyard without any help. He hasn't come all the way to Italy to get somebody's help. This is something he has to do alone.

He knows Italian pretty well, but he doesn't even need to read the signs he's finding along the way. He knows exactly where to go.

When he finally arrives there, he takes some time to look at what's in front of him; on the tombstone is written:

"Caesar Antonio Zeppeli 13-05-1918 | 27-02-1939"

* * *

Joseph's already feeling dizzy, but he has to hold on a little longer.

He puts the flowers he's bought before coming there instead in place of the old ones, then he takes the album he's brought with him and he lays it down against the tombstone.

He looks up at the photo placed above the writing. He looks so serene there, so young… Too young…

* * *

\- Hey, Caesar -, he starts, with trembling voice, - It's being far too long since the last time I've visited you and I apologize -.

\- You have no idea about the things that had happened, but I brought you a gift -, he continues, looking at the album, - After all I still remember that you like collecting postcards, so I've collected them from every place I've been. I thought you'd like it -.

He takes some time to catch his breath.

\- I'm not as young as I used to be -, he admits, - Hell, Jotaro didn't even want to let me come here alone. He said he would wait for me at the exit but I'm pretty sure he followed me to make sure I'm okay. That guy… Sometimes I wish I knew what's going on inside his head. He's a good person deep down, though, I'm sure of it -.

\- Caesar, I… -, he tries to say, but the words feel heavy and it takes some time for him to force them out.

* * *

\- I miss you -, he manages to say at last, - And I'm so sorry. You were so young, and after all we'd promised to each other… I let you die anyway -.

He takes a deep breath. He needs to calm down.

\- Sometimes I think about how it could have gone differently, y'know? I play that damn argument over and over again in my head, thinking about what I should have said to make you change your mind, or simply what would've happened if I'd come with you -.

\- Maybe we would've died anyway, but… I wouldn't have minded -.

* * *

He feels the tears pressing at the corners of his eyes and he does his best to fight them – Caesar wouldn't like it if he starts crying like that – but he knows he won't be able to hold it together for too long anymore.

\- We're going to Japan, now -, he manages to say, - Turns out Tomoko has a son, my son… -.

He smiles, but it's a sad smile.

\- It shouldn't be a surprise, by now, that I always ruin everything -, he admits, - And if you were here you'd totally punch me in the face for this, but this time I totally deserve it -.

He sighs.

\- I'm old, now, very old, and I feel that my days here are almost over, but I want to set things right before I join you, wherever you are right now -.

"I love you". That's what he wants to say but he can't, despite how many times he tries, and instead he mutters:

\- See you soon, Caesar -.

* * *

As he starts getting back to Jotaro, he suddenly feels a gentle breeze, and he can also smell sunflowers.

He hears someone calling him and he looks around, but none's there. It must be his imagination; it wouldn't be the first time it happens, at his age.

He turns around and he starts walking towards the exit again, but somehow he feels lighter, as a great weight has been taken away from it.

\- Soon, very soon, Caesar -, he mutters, and despite everything, he smiles.

* * *

 _A presto, Jojo._

* * *

 **Author's notes:** you may be confused by the date but let me explain: since we're at an Italian graveyard the date is written as we write it in Italy, where we put the day before the month. Also I know technically is Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli but in Italy we don't say Anthonio but Antonio so I refuse to write an Italian character with the wrong name.

 **Dictionary:** va bene= all right

cazzo= literally "dick", but it's used the same way in English we say "fuck"

a presto= see you soon


End file.
